It is known to decorate edible items such as cakes, cupcakes, ice cream items and the like and non-edible items such as floor and wall tile, circuit boards and the like using liquid applicators and/or wet paste or slurry applicators. In many instances it would be very useful and much simpler to be able to apply patterns, decorations, designs, logos and the like using edible and inedible powders without having to use liquid applicators or applicators for wet paste or slurries disadvantages accompanying such applicators and application.